Love a blind girl
by hellohaybyby
Summary: CINTA BYUN BAEKHYUN SEORANG GADIS BUTA YANG MENGANDUNG ANAK SEORANG CEO PARK CHANYEOL GS CHANBAEK MARRIAGE LIFE
1. chapter 1

Love a blind girl~

MainCast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun, Cast lain menyusul.

Genre : Sad Romance , Marriage Life.

SAYA KEMBALI DENGAN FF BARU, PADAHAL FF YANG LAIN MASIH NANGGUNG

TIBA TIBA DAPET ISPIRASI SEPERTI INI, TAPI TENANG AJA YANG NUNGGU FF KU YANG LAIN SEPERTI "BECAUSE I LOVE MY HUSBAND", " HORNY MOMMY", YANG LAINYA TETEP BAKAL SAYA LANJUTIN KOK.

OKE DEH KALAU BERMINAT SAMA CERITA INI SILAHKAN BACA~ BUDAYAKAN KOMENT YA GUYS

summary : Byun baekhyun seorang gadis buta berusia 25 tahun yang selalu

mengalami hal buruk dalam

hidupnya. Hidup dalam kondisi buta dan telah merakanan pahitnya dibuang. menghabiskan masa kecilnya disebuah panti asuhan dilingkungan kecil dan kumuh. sejak berumur 10 tahun ia hidup sebatang kara dan harus memulai hidup sendiri diluar panti asuhan yang selama ini menampungnya. hidup terlunta lunta dijalanan, selalu mendapat tatapan benci dan segudang hinaan dan cacian selalu ia dapatkan. suatu kejadian tak terduga mengubah hidupnya secara drastis. ia diperkosa dan hamil anak seorang pengusaha sukses korea selatan Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah mengikuti permainan takdirnya.

Hari masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi diapartemen mewah salah satu kawasan elit korea, terlihat seorang wanita yang nampak dengan perut sesikit membuncit sudah mulai repot dengan aktifitas paginya. padahal ini terlalu pagi untuk seseorang melakukan aktifitas dipagi hari. namun inilah kewajiban yang harus rutin ia jalani karna peranya sebagai istri pengusaha park company. PARK CHANYEOL.

BRAKK...PRANGG

selalu seperti ini setiap paginya akan ada benda jatuh atau barang yang pecah jika ia mengerjakan sesuatu dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan ada penghuni apartemen yang saat ini ia tempati akan marah lagi. Byun baekhyun wanita yang menjadi pelaku utama dari suara gaduh tersebut bergegas jongkok dengan tangan yang siaga meraba raba lantai mencoba membersihkan barang yang telahbia pecahkan tadi. saat ia memunguti pecahan mangkuk

yang ia pecahkan tiba tiba terdengar suara yang berteriak lantang dibelakangnya

"aigooo... sudah berapa banyak barang2 yang kau pecahkan dirumah ini eoh??? mengapa kau ini suka sekali membuat keributan eoh?? tidak bisakah kau membuat tidurku tenang sebentar saja, aku baru pulang jan 2 tadi dan ini masih jam 4 kau sudah berulah lagi dasar wanita sialan. " hardik cganyeol sang suami marah. ia menatap sang istri sora dengan wajah merah menahan marah.

"mii..mianhae.. a.aku aku hanya ingin mencuci piring, namun aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piringnya.

jelas baekhyun menahan takut dengan kedua tangan yang masih memegang serpihan beling tersebut.

"heh wanita sialan sadarlah kau ini hanya wanita buta, tak usah bersikap seperti wanita normal lainya. kau lihat? karna ulah mu ini setiap hari barang2 dirumah ini pecah. kemarin gelas sekarang mangkuk besok apa lagi hah?? sudah lah aku muak dengan wanita sepertimu. tak berguna."

"a..aku hanya ingin menjadi isti yang baik untukmu,Meski aku buta tapi.."

belum sempat ia meneruskan ucapanya chanyeol lebih dulu memotongnya.

"dengar ya.. seberapa besar pun usahamu untuk menjadi istri yang baik untuk ku tapi aku tidak akan sudi untuk mengakui mu atau bahkan menganggapmu istriku sekalipun itu didalam mimpiku, tidak akan pernah..jadi berhentilah melakukan semua hal konyol seperti ini..kau hanya gadis buta yang tidak bisa apa apa dan sempai kapanpun akan begitu, kau mengerti?? dasar wanita tak berguna sialan"

baekhyun diam membisu mendengar sederetan kata yang diucapkan oleh chanyeol, ia tidak sakit hati bila chanyeol suaminya sendiri menyebutnya buta karna itu memang kenyataanya namun hatinya hancur ketika suaminya ini menyebutnya wanita tak berguna dan sialan.

apa dia seburuk itu tuhan?? batinya menjerit pilu.

TBC

next or delete?

FF INI AKAN SAYA LANJUTKAN BILA MINAT PEMBACANYA BANYAK DAN BAGUS


	2. Chapter 2

~Love A Blind Girl~

"Cinta Seorang Gadis Buta"

MainCats : Park Chanyeol, Byun baekhyun,Oh Sehun, Oh (Park Luhan) Park Family, cast lain menyusul.

Genre : Sad romance, family, marriage life.

SAYA NGUCAPIN MAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK PARA PEMBACA YANG UDAH MAU BACA FF SAYA INI, JANGAN LUPA BACA FF SAYA JUGA "BECAUSE I LOVE MY HUSBAND(CHANBAEK)", JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN KOMENT KALIAN BIAR AUTHOR MAKIN SEMANGAT BUAT LANJUT NIH CERITA

HAPPY READING

5 BULAN LALU

Gadis itu bernama baekhyun, gadis bertubuh mungil dengan paras ayu itu terlahir dalam keadaan buta, selama hampir 25 tahun hidup dalam dunia kegelapan, tak bisa melihat indahnya dunia. Byun baekhyun sosok yang harus merasakan sakitnya tidak diinginkan dan dibuang oleh keluarganya, ayah ibunya meninggal ketika ia masih kecil, sehingga tak ada sanak saudara yang mau menghidupi anak cacat sepertinya, ia hidup sebatang kara dan menghabiskan masa kecilnya dipanti asuhan kumuh, ketika usianya menginjak 10 tahun ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari panti asuhan itu dengan harapan menemukan kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi, namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya ia hidup terlunta lunta cukup lama dijalanan, mengamen, dan memulung sampah pernah ia lakukan, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, memang apalagi yang bisa orang buta sepertinya lakukan? bisa makan dan menemukan tempat untuk berteduh dari dinginnya malam saja dia sudah bersyukur.

Hingga ketika usianya 20 tahun ada seorang ahjussi baik hati yang ingin menampungnya dan memberikanya kehidupan yang cukup layak, Kang Sang Hyuk atau Ahjussi Kang biasanya baekhyun memanggil pria paruh baya itu.

Dan Malam itu, Malam dimana awal dari permulaan takdir barunya.

Baekhyun Gadis buta itu, duduk sendiri ditengah dinginnya malam dilapangan parkir sebuah club malam tempat orang-orang kaya menghabiskan malamnya. Ia Duduk anteng sembari menunggu Ahjussi kang menjalankan pekerjaanya sebagai tukang parkir di club malam itu, memarkirkan mobil-mobil mewah yang berdatangan. Ia sengaja ikut Kang ahjussi, entahlah ia beralasan bosan dirumah. mata sayu itu mulai mengantuk, dan sesekali menguap kecil, mengantuk rupanya.

ketika ia tengah berusaha menahan kantuk, seseorang menarik kasar lenganya.

"kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri daru jalang, kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja setelah berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain dibelakangku.." ujar pria itu tiba-tiba, pria itu berbicara dalam keadaan mabuk dan tak tau siapa sebenarnya yang ia ajak bicara.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget,ia meringis ketika lenganya dicengkram secara kasar oleh pria mabuk itu dan ia panik dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"maaf.. anda siapa...baekkie tidak kenal,lepaskan baekkie, lengan baekkie sakit"

"jangan sok polos kau jalang, kau berani mempermainkan seorang park chanyeol, maka kau akan mendapatkan ganjaranya"

Lelaki itu Park Chanyeol, kemudian memberikan tamparan yang cukup kuat ketika baekhyun memberontak.

PLAK

"sakit,lepaskan Kang ahjussi tolong baek.."

"mmhhhh"

belum sempat baekhyun melanjutkan jeritan minta tolongnya, bibir lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibir tipis itu dengan ciuman panas.

"hahaha hik..kau menikmatinya slut? ah ayo sayang sebaiknya kita lanjutkan didalam saja eoh, aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan lebih dibandingkan kekasih barumu itu" chanyeol yang masih dalam pengaruh alkohol itupun segera membopong tubuh baekhyun kedalam sebuah kamar diclub itu.

Dan malam itulah Kesucian baekhyun seorang gadi buta direnggut paksa oleh orang asing, Park Chanyeol.

PUKUL 6 PAGI

Kang ahjussi tak menemukan siapapun ditempat yang biasanya baekhyun gunakan untuk istirahat ketika menunggunya menghabiskan sift malamnya, dan saat ingin menengok baekhyun yang sudah dianggap seperti anak sendiri itu tak ada ditempat.

Dan disinilah ahjussi kang sekarang, berada disebuah kamar hotel didalam club malam itu, ia menatap tak percaya melihat pemandangan didepanya itu. Baekhyun gadis buta yang dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri tengah tertidur diranjang bersama seorang lelaki asing dengan hanya berbalut selimut dan pakaian berserakan dilantai. apa yang telah terjadi pada anaknya ini?

Mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka paksa membangunkan park chanyeol dari tidur nyenyaknya, ia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyuk pusing akibat efek alkohol. ketika ia membuka matanya sepenuhnya ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya berseragam tukang parkir berdiri didepanya dengan tatapan marah.

"BRENGSEK..APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU EOH?"

BUKK

BUKK

kang ahjussi berteriak marah pada chanyeol dan memberi pukulan pada wajah tampan itu.

"argh... YAK..TUKANG PARKIR SIALAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH? KAU..."

Chanyeol mengamati penampilanya yang telanjang tanpa pakaian, banyak pakaian berserakan diatas lantai marmer itu, ia menengok kesamping dan raut wajahnya seketika terkejut ketika melihat sosok perempuan tak dikenal tidur disampingnya dalam keadaan sama naked sepertinya.

"tidak..ini pasti mimpi tidak mungkin aku melakukanya dengan wanita ini"

"APANYA YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN EOH? KAU TELAH MERENGGUT KESUCIAN PUTRIKU, PRIA BRENGSEK KAU HARUS MEMPERTANGGUNG JAWABKAN PERBUATANMU PADA PUTRIKU"

kang ahjussi menuntut pertanggung jawaban dari chanyeol.

"HEUH...tanggung jawab? tidak aku tidak merasa melakukan apapun dengan dia, perempuan ini pasti telah menjebakku, agar aku mau menidurinya, ya itu pasti, aku mabuk dan pastinya.."

BUG

satu pukulan lagi-lagi chanyeol terima dirahangnya. ia menatap tajam pria paruh baya didepanya ini.

"PUTRIKU ORANG BAIK-BAIK, IA TAK MUNGKIN MELAKUKAN HAL SERENDAH INI JIKA BUKA KAU YANG MEMAKSANYA BRENGSEK, KAU HARUS MENIKAHINYA"

"APA? MENIKAHINYA? HEUH BERMIMPI SAJA, INI AKAL LICIK KALIANKAN ORANG MISKIN YANG INGIN MEMERAS ORANG KAYA? BERAPA YANG KAU INGINKAN? AKU AKAN MEMBERI UANG YANG BANYAK KEPADA KALIAN, AKU TAK MAU MENIKAHINYA"

"kami memang miskin, tapi kami tidak pernah melakuka hal serendah ini untuk mendapatkan uang, apalagi menjual kesucian anakku, bertanggung jawab atau kau akan aku laporkan pada polisi, dan nama anda sebagai pengusaha akan tercoreng karena aib yang anda buat sendiri?"

Dan akhirnya 2 minggu setelah peristiwa itu, Chanyeol "terpaksa" menikahi baekhyun karena tak ingin hal ini menyeruak ke muka public, bisa hancur reputasinya sebagai pengusaha yang disegani dikorea.

Keluarga Chanyeol pun terkejut akan rencana chanyeol yang terbilang sangat mendadak ini, namun mau dikata apa lagi nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

dan setelah kejadian itu pula mereka menyadari satu hal kalau baekhyun istri chanyeol itu BUTA.

Setelah menikah, Baekhyun tinggal dirumah besar keluarga park. banyak orang yang membenci baekhyun dirumah itu seperti ibu, ayah,dan adik chanyeol mereka menganggap kehadiran baekhyun dan anak dalam kandunganya itu musibah, baekhyun tak lebih hanyalah gadis penipu yang memanfaatkan kebutaanya untuk menjebak anaknya. namun tak semua orang dirumah itu membenci baekhyun, Kyungsoo kakak perempuan chanyeol justru menaruh simpati pada adik iparnya itu.

Selama ia tinggal dirumah besar itu ia sering mendapatkan perlakuan semena-mena, bahkan chanyeol terkesan tak perduli padanya terbukti sampai kandunganya memasuki usia 5 bulan seperti ini chanyeol tak pernah sedikit menaruh rasa peduli padanya, tak pernah menanyakan keadaan baekhyun dan anak yang berjuang tumbuh dalam rahim sang istri, ia terkesan cuek.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tongkatnya sembari membawa sesuatu dikepalan tanganya, ia berjalan dengan tertatih menuju gudang belakang, kamarnya. sejak mereka menikah chanyeol menempatkan baekhyun digudang belakang, dan memperlakukan baekhyun seperti pembantu.

Rumah sudah sepi, para penghuni sudah sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. itu artinya baekhyun bisa beristirahat sejenak setelah lelah dengan aktifitasnya membersihkan rumah sejak pukul 4 tadi.

ia membuka pintu gudang itu perlahan, dan meraba dinding sekitarnya agar ia tak menabrak barang2 di gudang itu.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang pas baekhyun mulai berjongkok dan membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa tadi, itu bungkusan nasi sisa sarapan yang sesikit ia ambil dari dapur untuk mengganjal perutnya yang lapar. hanya nasi tak ada lauk ataupun sayuran lainya. bisa makan saja baekhyun sudab bersyukur.

ia mencoba memakan makanan itu dengan lahap meskipun rasanya hambar. namun ia bersyukur setidaknya bayinya tidak kelaparan.

nasi itu sudah habis karena cuma sedikit ia meraba sesuatu disekitarnya untuk menemukan gelas dan menuangkan minuman kedalam gelas itu masih dengan gerakan meraba agar airnya tak tumpah.

"ahhh.. " ia bernafas lega ketika rasa mengganjal ditenggorokanya hilang.

ia meluruskan kakinya yang terasa pegal, mengelus perut buncitnya pelan

"kau masih lapar ya nak? sabar ya hari ini eomma hanya mengambil sesikit nasi, eomma takut kalau nyonya park marah lagi karena ketahuan mengambil banyak nasi, nanti eomma akan mencari makanan untukmu lagi ya..tumbuh sehat anakku"

Meskipun hampir setiap hari hanya mendapatkan makanan sisa namun baekhyun tak pernah mengeluh, nyonya park alias ibu mertuanya mau memberikanya sedikit nasi untuk mengganjal perut saja ia sudah bersyukur, jika ia membantah bukan hanya eomma park yang marah tapi semua orang dirumah ini akan marah kecuali sang kakak ipar kyungsoo, karena mereka menganggap baekhyun itu tak tau diri.

Hidup selalu dilingkupi dengan penderitaan tak menbuat baekhyun mengeluh, ia tetap bersyukur apa yang ia dapat, bahkan ia pernah menjalani kehidupan yang lebih sulit dari ini ketika ia hidup dijalanan dulu, memulung,mengamen pernah ia lakukan, bahkan kehujanan ketika malam tiba pernah ia rasakan. maka dari itu ia berksyukur karena tak mengalami hidup seperti dulu lagi, karena kini ia tak perlu memulung dan berpindah kesana kemari untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

Setelah ia menghabiskan sarapannya ia mengambil tas selempang kecil di dalam kardus tempat ia menyimpan pakaianya memakainya kemudian meraba dinding mencari tongkatnya dan berjalan keluar rumah untuk menuju tempat kerjanya.

Bekerja?

Ya baekhyun bekerja, biaya persalinan itu mahal dan tentunya baekhyun harus bekerja keras mencari uang untuk biaya persalinanya nanti, ia tak mungkin mengharapkan bantuan dari keluarga suaminya, apalagi chanyeol dia pasti tak mau terlibat mengenai anak ini. jadi baekhyun sadar diri dan mulai mencari pekerjaan ketika usia kandunganya menginjak 3 bulan. ketika ia meminta izin pada chanyeol untuk memperbolehkanya bekerja pun jawaban chanyeol terkesan cuek.

"terserah, asalkan jangan libatkan aku dalam hal apapun mengenai bayi itu, aku tak sudi"

Baekhyun bekerja sebagai pencuci piring disalah satu kedai sederhana pinggiran seoul, cukup jauh dari rumah chanyeol bekerja pukul 9 pagi sampai jam 4 sore. Bayangkan saja dalam keadaan buta sekaligus hamil ia harus menempuh berjalanan jauh demi pekerjaan yang tak seberapa gajinya. baekhyun tak mempermasalahkan itu yang penting ia bisa bekerja dan mendapatkan uang.

Tak jarang pula gajinya harus dipotong karena kerap kali tak sengaja ia memecahkan piring dan gelas karena keterbatasan yang ia miliki.

Ia ini bodoh tak bisa membaca dan menulis tentutah hanya pekerjaan seperti ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

TBC

MAAF KALAU PENDEK AN KALIAN KURANG PUAS SAMA CRITANYA DAN CERITA PASARAN TAPI SUNGGUH INI BENER-BENER IDE DARI OTAK SAYA SENDIRI.

GIMANA SUKA GAK?

JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN KOMET KALAU MAU FF INI DILANJUT. KARNA KOMETAR KALIAN ADALAH SEMANGAT NULIS AUTHOR


	3. Chapter 3

Love A Blind Girl ~ Chapter 3

MainCast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do kyungsoo, Suho, Cast lain menyusul.

Genre : sad, Romance, Marriage life.

Rating M

Hay...!!!Hay...!!!Hay...!!!

saya come back dengan ff Love A blind Girl. saya senang karena ff ini banyak yang nungguin, sampek banyak yang nanya ke saya kapan up nya?.

Hehehe...makasih masih setia sm ff ini. Makasih juga yang udah ninggalin komen di Ch sebelumnya. saya terharu dengan respon kalian, gomawo

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Happy reading

Jam kerja sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Namun Baekhyun masih nampak sibuk mencuci piring-piring kotor itu. Kedai sudah sepi sejak 2 jam lalu namun masih banyak piring kotor yang menumpuk. Hari ini sepertinya kedai sedang ramai jadi cucian piring pun bertambah 2 kali kipat.

Sesekali Baekhyun menyeka peluh yang membanjiri dahinya. Ingin istirahat sejenak, tetapi Hwang Ahjumma si pemilik kedai ini pasti akan memarahinya lagi karena pekerjaanya tak kunjung selesai.

"Hya...Byun Baekhyun, mengapa belum selesai juga eoh? lihatlah ini sudah hampir jam 4 kedai sebentar lagi tutup dan pekerjaanmu belum selesai juga? kau mau aku memotong gajimu lagi eoh?."

Benar saja, tiba-tiba hwang ahjumna datang dan menegur Baekhyun.

"ne ahjumma, saya akan segera menyelesaikanya. sebentar lagi selesai."

Dengan masih mencuci piring Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Hwang Ahjumma.

"hah..mengapa kau ini selalu lamban eoh dalam bekerja? jika tidak lamban, kau pasti memecahkan sesuatu entah itu gelas ataupun piring. Sudah kuduga sejak awal, menerima gadis buta sepertimu sebagai pencuci piring bukanlah ide bagus, aku malah merugi"

Jawab Hwang Ahjumma sengit.

"Ne..Ahjumma, mianhae..aku akan bekerja lebih baik lagi"

"heuh..kau selalu bilang seperti itu. ya sudah cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, setelah itu kau bisa pulang. Ini ada sedikit makanan sisa yang tidak laku untuk mu, kau bawalah nanti"

jawab hwang ahjumma sambil menyodorkan bingkisan makanan kepada baekhyun.

"Ne ahjumma, gomawo"

"Ne cheonma"

Meskipun Hwang Ahjumma selalu marah-marah kepada baekhyun dan sering memotong gajinya. Namun didalam lubuk hati wanita paruh baya itu terselip rasa kasian pada wanita buta itu. Baekhyun adalah wanita bersuami dan dia sedang mengandung mengapa suaminya itu tega membiarkan istrinya bekerja seperti ini disaat tengah mengandung apalagi dalam kondisi buta tak bisa melihat? kemana sebenarnya si suaminya itu tak bertanggung jawab sekali. itulah pertanyaan yang selalu berada dibenak Hwang Ahjumma ketika melihat baekhyun.

Baekhyun sampai dirumah pukul setengah 6 sore, butuh waktu satu jam lebih perjalanan dari kedai hingga sampai kerumah karena ia berjalan kaki. Sungguh miris wanita hamil tua sepertinya berjalan kaki berkilo-kilo meter hanya dengan mengandalkan sebuah tongkat sebagai penunjuk arah. Meski ia buta, namun ia bisa mengingat segala sesuatu dengan baik.

Ia membuka pintu rumah megah itu dengan perlahan, dan mulai berjalan mesuk kedalam rumah. Hingga sebuah suara terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baru pulang eoh.?"

Itu suara Park Chanyeol yang sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Pandangannya menatap remeh kearah Baekhyun.

"Eoh apa yang ada ditanganmu itu eoh? ah...ya aku tau kau pasti mengemis makanan bekas lagi ya? ckck..gadis buta yang malang, kau memberikan anakmu itu makanan sampah? ck, belum lahir saja sudah makan, makanan sampah, apalagi kalau sudah lahir kau kasih makan apa anakmu itu"

Hardik Chanyeol tanpa belas kasih kepada Baekhyun. Lidah Chanyeol begitu tajam untuk menghina seorang Byun Baekhyun wanita yang berstatus istrinya itu.

Sakit. Sungguh sakit hati baekhyun mendengar setiap caci maki chanyeol untuknya. Apa salahnya hingga Chanyeol begitu kejam padanya. Sejak awal ia tak meminta untuk dinikahi Chanyeol, ia tak Berharap mendapatkan pertanggung jawaban dari Chanyeol atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tapi mengapa Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mencemooh nya? memberikan seribu kesakitan pada Baekhyun. Bukankah disini Baekhyun dan anak yang ada didalam perutnya yang menjadi korban?.

"Ck..dasar wanita buta jelek.Aku penasaran, nanti jika anak sial mu itu lahir apakah dia juga akan sama sepertimu? CACAT?"

ujar Chanyeol dengan memberi penekanan diakhir kalimatnya. bahkan kini wajah Chanyeol menyeringai licik. Hey Park Chanyeol tak sadarkah kau bahwa itu adalah Anakmu sendiri? kau menyumpahi Anakmu sendiri cacat?.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar ucapan chanyeol yang menyakitkan itu.

"Kau boleh menghinaku cacat Chanyeol~shi.Tapi jangan hina anakku,dia tak tau apa-apa. Jika kau mau menghina,hina saja aku Chanyeol~shi jangan anak ini."

"YA...KAU MEMANG PANTAS UNTUK DIHINA CACAT, BAHKAN KAU JUGA PANTAS MENDAPATKAN YANG LEBIH DARI SEKEDAR HINAAN"

Kini suara chanyeol mulai meninggi. ia meluapkan emosinya pada Baekhyun.

"aku sadar diri kalau aku cacat Chanyeol~shi tapi..."

"KALAU KAU SADAR DIRI KAU CACAT, MENGAPA DENGAN MUDAHNYA KAU MENYETUJUI PRIA TUA BANGKA ITU MEMINTAMU UNTUK MENIKAH DENGANKU HAH? sadar diri cacat. wanita cacat sepertimu jangan pernah bermimpi menjadi tuan putri disiang bolong hanya karna aku tak sengaja menidurimu dan kau memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

wajah chanyeol merah padam, tanganya mengepal erat. dan bersiap melayangkan pukulan pada Baekhyun namun tangan seseorang menahan gerakanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol? kau mau memukul baekhyun?"

Suara kyungsoo menghentikan aksi Chanyeol.

"Noona diam saja. Biarkan aku memberi pelajaran pada wanita buta ini"

"Kau ini kenapa Chanyeol? kau masih menyalahkan baekhyun atas kesalahan yang tidak ia lakukan? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau kau yang menghancurkan hidup Baekhyun, bukan dia yang menghancurkan hidupmu Chan. Mengala kau begitu menyimpan dendam padanya eoh? Sadarlah Chan"

Ujar kyungsoo panjang lebar, berusaha menasihati Chanyeol.

"Noona membelanya? membela si buta ini?. suatu saat noona akan menyesal karena membelanya."

"Bukan aku yang akan menyesal, tapi kau Chan. kau!"

Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah Chanyeol.

kemudian Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Baekhyun berada.

Ia berjalan kearah baekhyun dan memegang pundak yang bergetar itu.

"Jangan dimasukkan hati semua kata-kata Chanyeol Baek. Suatu saat dia sendiri lah yang akan menyesali perbuatanya ini"

ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menghibur Baekhyun.

"Ne eonni, terimakasih."

Setelah adanya sedikit pertengkaran tadi. Kini baekhyun sudah berada dikamarnya. Ia sedang melipat bajunya dan menatanya didalam sebuah kardus. Tak ada lemari dikamar ah tepatnya gudang ini maka dari itu ia meletakkan pakaianya didalam sebuah kardus.

Namun gerakan tanganya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mengingat ucapan Chanyeol tadi sore.

 _"Ck..dasar wanita buta jelek.Aku penasaran, nanti jika anak sial mu itu lahir apakah dia juga akan sama sepertimu? CACAT?"_

tanganya kini beralih mengusap perut buncitnya sembari membusikkan sesuatu.

"Jangan dengarkat kata-kata ayahmu ya nak. apapun kondisimu nanti ibu akan tetap menyayangimu. Ibu tidak akan menyesalinya meskipun kau terlahir dengan kekurangan. Namun ibu selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan, agar kau tak bernasip sama semerti ibu nak. Ibu berdoa agar kau bisa terlahir sehat dan menjadi anak yang berbakti kepada kedua orang tuamu"

TES

Tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh dari membasahi pipinya. Ia bersedih bukan karna menyesali nasibnya sekarang. Namun ia bersedih ketika membayangkan seperti apa hidup anaknya kelak? apa anaknya ini suatu saat akan mendapat pengakuan dari Chanyeol? apa suatu saat mata hati Chanyeol akan terbuka?

Jujur, sejak ia menikah dan mengandung benih Chanyeol, perasaan cinta itu mulai tumbuh dihati baekhyun.

Dia memang buta tak bisa melihat namun ia bisa merasakan. Ia suka setiap berada disekitar Chanyeol meskipun akhirnya dia hanya mendapat cacian menyakitkan, namun menurut baekhyun itu tak apa. Karna Chanyeol membencinya kan?

Hari ini Baekhyun berjalan pulang dengan riang, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum. tanpa ia ketahui bahwa orang-orang menatap aneh kearahnya.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti disampingnya.

"BAEKHYUN"

Baekhyun berhenti ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil,ia mencari asal sumber suara itu. Sepertinya ia tak asing dengan suara ini.

"disebelah sini baek"

Kyungsoo orang yang memanggilnya tadi mengarahkan tubuh baekhyun menghadapnya.

"eoh..eonni? mengapa eonni ada disini?

" Aku tak sengaja lewat dan...aku bertemu. Kau baru pulang kerja?"

"ne eonni.."

"ah ya..kau pasti belum makan kan? ayo ikut denganku kita makan bersama, heum?"

Tanpa sempat menolak, kyungsoo sudah lebih dahulu menggiring baekyun masuk kedalam mobil.

Kini mereka sudah berada disebuah kedai makan sederhana. Kyungsoo sengaja membawa Baekhyun kesini, karena jika ia membawanya ke restoran si adik iparnya ini pasti menolak.

Mereka sedang menunggu pesanan datang. Dan sejak tadi Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja? mengapa aku perhatikan sejak tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri eoh? kau sedang bahagia yaa."

ujar Kyungsoo sengaja menggoda Baekhyun.

" ya aku bahagia, eonni tau? hari ini aku menerima gajiku"

ujar baekhyun riang. tanganya kini mengambil amplop coklat didalam tas kecilnya dan memperlihatkanya pada kyungsoo.

"wahhhh benarkah? Chukkae...pantas saja kau gembira eoh."

"Ne..tapi bulan ini gajiku sedikit dipotong karena aku memecahkan piring dan gelas beberapa kali..hehehe"

"aigoo baek. Berhati-hatilah kalau bekerja eoh, bagaimana kalau pecahan beling itu melukai mu eoh?

ada nada khawatir yang terselip dihati baekhyun ketika mengucapka hal itu.

" ne eonni. Eonni tenang saja. Oh ya bisakah eonni menghitungkan berapa gajiku ini?"

tanya Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan amplop itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ne tentu saja"

Kyungsoo membuka isi amplop itu dan seketika tercengang ketika melihat jumplah uang itu.

"Benarkah ini gaji yang kau dapat? mengapa sedikit sekali? bahkan ini terlalu sedikit untuk orang yang bekerja penuh selama sebulan. Apa begitu banyak kerugian yang harus kau bayar sampai gajimu dipotong sebegitu banyaknya Baek?"

Batin Kyungsoo dalam hati. Kini pandanganya berubah menjadi sendu kearah baekhyun. Kasian sekali hidup wanita ini.

"Berapa eonni?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"hanya...eoh maksudku 400 ribu Baek"

"eoh benarkah? kalau begitu aku akan mentraktir eonni dan sisanya akan aku tabung"

Kyungsoo memang sudah sangat baik kepada Baekhyun selama ini. ia berfikir mungkin untuk bisa membalas kebaikan sang kakak ipar itu ia bisa mentraktirnya sekarang.

"tidak usah baek, biar aku saja yang membayarnya. Kau...sebaiknya uang ini kau tabung saja eoh?"

Kyungsoo berusaha menolak dengan halus. Hey yang benar saja jika Baekhyun mentraktirnya makan dengan gajinya itu, pasti gaji yang diperoleh selama 1 bulan itu akan habis seketika. Dan kyungsoo tak ingin has jerih payah Baekhyun terbuang begitu saja.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa? sungguh? tapi eonni selama ini sudah baik padaku dan aku tak bisa membalas dengan apapun, jadi.."

"Baek, kau simpan saja uang ini. Tidak usah merasa sungkan denganku. Selama ini aku membantumu itu dengan tulus, tak mengharapkan imbalan apapun. Sungguh, aku lebih senang jika kau menyimpan uang ini daripada mentraktirku. Kau tau? makanan ku itu sangat banyak Baek, hahaha..."

Kyungsoo sedikit memberikan gurauanya kepada Baekhyun agar ia tak bersikeras mentraktirnya.

"hem..baiklah terimakasih eonni"

Makanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang, dan mereka bersuapun larut menikmati pesanan mereka masing-masing.

MALAM HARI DIKEDIAMAN PARK

"Eomma sudah tidak tahan Chan. Sampa kapan wanita buta itu berada dirumah kita? pokoknya kau harus segera mengusirnya dari rumah ini."

"Eomma. Eomma tenang saja, aku juga sudah muak melihatnya bedara dirumah ini. Setelah bayi itu lahir aku pastikan aku sendiri yang akan menendangnya keluar dari rumah ini. Karna aku juga sudah tidak sabar menikahi Suho ku"

itu suara Nyonya Park dan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi membahas masalah Baekhyun.

Sejak awal Nyonya Park yang tidak menyukai keberadaan Baekhyun dirumah ini selalu mendesak sang anak untuk mengusir istrinya itu. Dan tanggapan yang diberikan Chanyeol pun masih sama, akan mengusir baekhyun jika bayi itu sudah lahir. Begitu bayi itu lahir Baekhyun akan segera dicerai oleh Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol dan keluarganya tak memperdulihan hak asuh anak itu nanti. Karena Keluarga mereka tak menginginkan anak itu ada.

"eomma sudah tak sabar menjadikan Suho menantu eomma Chan, sebentar lagi dia kembalikan?"

"ne..setelah dia kembali aku akan segera menyusun rencana pernikahan kami eomma."

Cahnyeol menatap sang eomma sambil tersenyum.

"Segera selesaikan semuanga Chan, eomma tak ingin Suho tau semuanya. Bisa-bisa semua rencana kita kacau karna si buta itu"

Dan Chanyeol hanya memberikan anggukan kepada sang eomma. Berusaga memberikan keyakinan.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju gudang belakang. Ia mengetuk pintu itu pelan dan membukanya setelah mendapat jawaban dari si empunya.

"Baek kau sedang apa?"

ujar Kyungsoo yang kini telah duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang memasukkan gajiku kedalam celengan eonni"

"eoh tabunganmu pasti sudah terkumpul banyak ya. akan jau gunakan untuk apa saja eoh?"

"untuk biaya persalinan nanti, memang masih sangat sedikit sih tapi aku aka bekerja lebih keras lagi"

NYUT

Hati Kyungsoo serasa tercubit pelan. Bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya persalinan, bahkan ia punya suami yang mampu menanggung itu semua. Tapi wanita ini sedikitpun tak pernah mengeluh karena harus melakukan ini semua. Dan tak mengeluh pada takdir. Ia sebagai kakak Chanyeol merasa malu atas kelakuan adiknya pada wanita didepanya ini.

"oh iya baek, berapa usia kandunganmu eoh?"

kini Kyungsoo berusaha mengakihkan topik pembicaraan

"emmm.. 7 bulan?, menurut perhitunganku sudah 7 bulan. entahlah aku belum pernah memeriksakanya kedokter. pasti sangat mahal biaya periksanya"

Bahkan ia tak pernah memeriksakan kandungannya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita periksakan dia?. kau pasti ingin melihat perkembanganya didalam sana kan?"

tangan kyungsoo beralih mengusap perut buncit itu.

"emm..iya. tapi..aku tak memiliki cukup uang untuk pergi kedokter"

ada nada ragu ketika baekhyun mengucapkan itu. Ia jadi sedikit malu pada kyungsoo.

"tak apa, aku yang akan mengurus masalah biaya. kau tenang saja ya. Aku ingin sekali melihat perkembangan ponakanku ini. sudah sebesar apa dia."

"tapi..."

"pokoknya tidak ada penolakan. besok aku tunggu jam 10. OKE? aku keluar dulu bye"

tanpa memberi baekhyun kesempatan untuk menjawab kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kamarnya. dan dengan terpaksa ia meng"iya" kan ajakan kakak iparnya itu.

TBC

MAAFFFFF LAMA UP.

HEHEHE...

BERHARAP KALIAN SUKA.

JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN KOMENTAR KALIAN UNTUK CHAPTER INI. YANG MAU JAMBAK SI CY SILAHKAN


	4. CHAPTER 4

Love A Blind Girl Chapter 4

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Kyungsoo, dll.

Genre :sad romance, marriage life, family.

Rating M

GS FOR UKE

Happy Reading

Chapter 4

Kyungsoo menepati janjinya. Ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk memeriksakan kandunganya.

Kini mereka berada di salah satu ruang periksa kandungan. Dokter nampak serius melakukan USG pada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan bayiku dokter?" tanya Baekhyun mulai penasaran. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung sang anak melalui alat yang entah apa namanya ia tak tau. Namun sayangnya ia tak bisa melihat wujud sang anak saat ini.

"Bayi anda sehat nyonya. Tapi alangkah lebih baiknya bila anda lebih mengatur pola makan anda untuk membuat bayi anda dalam berat yang normal diusianya yang menginjak 7 bulan."

"apa maksud dokter?"

"berat bayi anda masih sangat kurang untuk ukuran 7 bulan. dan bila masih saja seperti ini anda bisa melahirkan prematur nyonya"

"saya sarankan perbanyak makanan buah sayur dan danging serta rutin mengkonsumsi vitamin agar berat bayi bertambah. Nanti saja juga akan meberikan resep Vitamin untuk anda nyonya"

"Ne terimakasih dokter"

Setelah selesai memeriksakan kandungan, Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun kesebuah departement store. Ada yang ingin dibeli katanya. dan Baekhyun hanya pasrah mengikuti keinginan Kyungsoo.

"Baek bagaimana menurutmu tentang dress ini? sepertinya cocok untukmu"

Ujar Kyungsoo yang kini mencoba mencocokkan dress hamil ditanganya dengan tubuh Baekhyun.

Diperlakukan seperti itupun Baekhyun merasa risau.

"mengapa kita kesini eonni? iya dress ini pasti bagus, tapi aku tak mempunyai uang untuk membelinya"

"tak apa aku akan membelikanya untukmu baek"

ujar kyungsoo sumringah.

"tidak jangan. Ini pasti mahal. Jangan eonni, kau..sudah terlalu baik padaku.Kali ini jangan lagi"

"Ck kau ini seperti dengan siapa saja Baek. Aku ingin membelikanmu beberapa potong dress hamil karena lihatlah baek, baju yang sering kau gunakan sudah sangat sempit untuk perutmu yang kian membesar. Kau tak ingin kan bayimu merasa sesak? terima ya"

"Tapi eonni.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Baek. Kau pilih saja baju yang kau suka. ah iya..aku lupa. Baiklah biar aku yang memilihkanya untukmu ne?"

ketika Kyungsoo hendak memilih baju kembali dengan segera Baekhyun mencekal tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan, yang ini saja. cukup satu saja. ini pasti sudah sangat mahal"

"tapi baek..."

"kumohon"

tak kuasa melihat raus wajah Baekhyun yang memelas ia pun akhirnya menganggukkan kepala pasrah. ia tersenyum samar ketika menemukan sebuah ide. Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun ia mengambil lagi beberapa baju dengan ukuran sama dan membayarnya kekasir.

Ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk Baekhyun nanti.

"Sudah kau tidak ingin membeli yang lain baek?"

tanya kyungsoo. Mereka kini tengah menuruni eskalator dengan tangan Kyungsoo yang setia menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"tidak. ini saja sudah cukup eonni. terimakasih"

ucap Baekhyun tulus.

"Ne sama-sama Baek"

Baekhyun membuka beberapa paperbag yag diberikan Kyungsoo tadi. Ia tak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo membelikan baju sebanyak ini. Dengan apa nanti dia akan membalas semua kebaikan kakak iparnya itu.

Ia meraba salah satu dress dengan kain selembut sutra itu. Seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah memakai baju mahal dan sebagus ini kebanyakan bajunya adalah baju bekas yang sudah usang dan dijahit sana sini.

Ia berniat mencoba baju tersebut namun sebuah gebrakan pintu mengagetkanya.

BRAKKKK

Chanyeol, si pelaku itu. Berdiri dengan angkuh sambil menyilangka tanganya didepan pintu gudang itu.

PROK PROK PROK

"Oh...bagus sekali. Ternyata tuan putri selesai berbelanja eoh? waw banyak sekali bajunya, pasti mahal ya?"

Chanyeol berjalan dengan angkuh menghampiri Baekhyun dan berjongkok didepanya.

Memandang wanita itu dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Dapat uang darimana?"

"i..itu...aku..."

"jangan bilang kau mencuri? ck..ck..ckk..wanita hamil sepertimu mencuri bagaimana anakmu nanti? akan jadi pencuri juga? hahaa"

"Chanyeol...bukan seperti itu. ini..emmm sebenarnya .."

"Hanya untuk punya barang-barang mewah kau sampai mencuri eoh? atau..."

"tidak Chanyeol..ini..kyungsoo eonni..."

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetaran, Sungguh ia selalu takut berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Ia menundukkan wajahnya,jemarinya tak henti-hentinya meremas ujung baju.

"KAU MEMANFAATKAN KYUNGSOO NOONA KAN?"

"Chanyeol..aku bisa jelaskan"

"oh...jadi selama ini kau mendapatkan barang-barang mahal ini dari noonaku? kau memeras noonaku buta? setelah gagal memerasku sekarang kau menjadikan noonaku korbanmu? buta sialan"

PLAKK

Rasa panas dan perih bukan main menjalar dipipi tirus itu. Ia meraba pelan pipinya dan bisa ia rasakan sudut bibirnya kini berdarah.

"SADAR DIRI BUTA. KAU ITU HANYA ORANG BUTA YANG TAK TAU MALU. SUDAH UNTUNG AKU MAU MENIKAHIMU UNTUK BAYI MENJIJIKKAN ITU TAPI KAU SAMA SEKALI TAK TAU TERIMA KASIH. "

Chanyeol berteriak marah didepan Baekhyun.

"Ini anakmu, mengapa kau tega menyebutnya menjijikkan yeol? jika kau marah, marah saja padaku tapi jangan bawa anak ini juga yeol. Dia tak tau apa-apa"

"kau sudah berani membantahku?"

PLAK

Satu tamparan lagi Baekhyun terima dan sakitnya bukan main.

"Aku membencimu dan anak sial itu buta. kau dengar itu?"

"kembalikan barang-barang ini pada Kyungsoo noona. Kau tak pantas memakai barang-barang.."

BRAKK

Ucapan Chanyeol terputus ketika mendengar suara gembrakan pintu.

Ia berdiri dan mengernyit melihat sang eomma tiba-tiba ada didepan pintu.

"ada apa eomma?"

"apa yang kau lakukan dikamar perempuan ini Chanyeol?"

tanya Nyonya park dengan suara tertahan. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah Baekhyun.

"Hanya sedikit memberinya pelajaran, dia memanfaatkan Kyungsoo noona. Eomma ada apa?"

adu Chanyeol.

"Pehiasan eomma hilang. Eomma sudah mencarinya keseluruh sudut rumah. Dan kamar si buta ini satu-satunya tempat yang belum eomma periksa"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sama terkejut mendengar perkataan Nyonya park.

"Kau mencuri perhiasan eommaku buta?"

Tanya Chanyeol. Kini emosinya bangkit kembali.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. berusaha membantah tuduhan Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tau apa-apa yeol. Aku baru saja memasuki kamar, jika tidak percaya kalian boleh memeriksanya"

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak panik, meskipun ekspresi raut wajahnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan hal itu. Firasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Chanyeol dan Nyonya park mulai menggeledah isi kamar Baekhyun.

Mereka mencari di bawah kasur lipat , bawah bantal,tumpukan kardus, dan yang terakhir dibawah tumpukan pakaian didalam kardus.

Chanyeol tercengang ketika menemukan sebuah kotak perhiasan di tumpukan pakaian paling bawah.

"Eomma..ini.."

Chanyeol menunjukkan kotak itu pada sang nyonya park. Nyonya park mengambil kotak itu dengan kasar dan membuka isinya.

"Benar ini perhiasan eomma Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menggeleng tak percaya. Mengapa kotak perhiasan itu ada di kamarnya

"Jadi.."

Emosi keduanya sudah meluap-luap terutama Chanyeol. Ia mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat dan berjalan cepat menarik paksa tubuh Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

PLAK

"MEMALUKAN"

PLAK

"DASAR MALING"

PLAK

"akkhhh...ampun yeol, aku tidak tau. Aku tidak mencuri yeol sungguh"

"KAU BILANG TIDAK MENCURI, TAPI JELAS-JELAS KOTAK PERHIASAN EOMMA ADA DIKAMARMU BUTA"

PLAK

BUGG

Bukan Tamparan yang kali ini Baekhyun dapatkan tapi lebih kepada tinjuan dipipinya.

sakit sungguh sakit. Wanita lemah sepertinya harus mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini atas dosa yang tidak ia lakukan.

"KAU SEMAKIN MEMBUATKU MALU MEMILIKI ISTRI SEPERTIMU. BUTA DAN JUGA PENCURI"

BUKKKK

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun kelantai. Dengan sigab Baekhyun mendekap perutnya agar tak terbentur lantai itu.

"aakkhh..hiks...demi tuhan aku tidak mencuri"

Nyonya park berjongkok didepan Baekhyun dan menarik rambut wanita itu dengan sangat kencang.

"Perempuan Buta tak tau diri..sudah untung anakku menampungmu dirumah ini tapi kau malah bertingkah, KAU BERANI MENCURI DIRUMAHKU HAH?"

PLAKK

"SEHARUSNYA ANAKKU TAK USAH MENIKAHIMU, HANYA MENIMBULKAN BENCANA SAJA, BUTA SIALAN PERGI KAU DARI RUMAHKU...PERGII..."

Nyonya park berdiri

"Usir saja perempuan ini yeol, eomma sudah muak dengan tinggakah lakunya. Perempuan buta tak tau terimakasih. Usir dia yeol, eomma tak perduli dia mengandung anakmu atau bukan toh kita tak akan mengakuinya. Usir dia"

"ya...aku juga sudah muak dengan si buta ini eomma.Cacat, pencuri,tak tau diuntung..ayo ikut aku buta..akan ku tunjukkan dimana pintu keluarnya"

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar berdiri dan menyeretnya keluar.

"akkhhh perut ku.. sakit yeol..hiks..ampun..akkhhh.. hiks..ampuuunnn...tolong...hiks..akhh"

Baekhyun terus memegang perut bagian bawahnya yang terasa sakit saat Chanyeol menariknya paksa.

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika menuruni tangga dan melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah kesakita dan penuh air mata ditarik paksa Chanyeol. Dibelakang mereka ada Nyonya park yang berjalan mengikuti.

Dengan rasa penasaran Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"ADA APA INI YEOL?"

Kyungsoo berteriak ketika melihat perlakuan Chanyeol yang keji terhadap Baekhyun.

"Dia mencuri Kyungsoo, dia mencuri perhiasan eomma"

jawab Nyonya Park.

"Apa mencuri? tidak..tidak mungkin Baekhyun mencuri eomma. Dia tidak seperti itu"

"ini..sudah jelas buktinya. Eomm dan Chanyeol menemukan kotak perhiasan eomma dikamarnya"

Eomma park mengangkat kotak perhiasan digenggamanya bermaksud agar Kyungsoo melihatnya.

"tidak mungkin.."

Kyungsoo menggelengg tak percaya. Ia menatap iba kearah Baekhyun.

"Baek.."

"Sudahlah noona. Selama ini kita sudah ditipu oleh si buta ini. Aku heran jangan-jangan perempuan ini pura-pura buta agar dikasihani "

"Ayo Chanyeol...cepat usir dia dari rumah ini. Bawa dia pergi"

Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun tanpa belas kasihan kearah pintu keluar.

Dibelakangnya Kyungsoo mencoba mencegah langkah Chanyeol.

"Tidak yeol. Hentikan..jangan usir dia...dia sedang hamil yeol...Kasihan Baekhyun yeol..Chanyeoll...Jangannn"

Kyungsoo menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol agar mau berhenti. Ia tak tega melihat Baekhyun yang kesakitan seperti itu.

"Chanyeol.."

"Sudah kyungsoo...Biarkan adikmu mengusir perempuan tidak tau diri ini. Sudah untung kita menampunya tapi apa balasan dia, dia malah mencuri dirumah ini"

Nyonya park menahan tanang Kyungsoo agar tidak menghalangi Chanyeol menguris Baekhyum. Nyonya Park tersenyum miring. Akhirnya usah untuk menendang perempuan buta dari rumah ini tidak sia-sia. Rencananya berhasil.

Nyonya Park tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

BRAKK...

BUGGGGG

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar keluar rumah.

"aakkhhh..."

"Pergi dari rumah ini buta, jangan sekali-keli kau berani muncul dihadapanku. Jika sampai itu terjadi aku sendiri yang akan menghabisimu dan anak sialanmu itu. MENGERTI?"

"hiks..hiks..ampun yeoll..jangan usir aku..aku harus kemana yeol..aku tidak punya tujuan yeol..jangan usir aku..aku tidak mencuri perhiasan itu..hiks..sungguh.."

Baekhyun memegang kaki Chanyeol , berusaha memohon agar Chanyeol tak mengusirnya.

Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun kasar dan tanpa menghiraukan baekhyun yang kesakitan ia berjalan kedalam rumah. Menutup pintu itu dengan kasar tak mengiraukan suara Baekhyun meminta belas kasihan.

Hujan sangat lebat,angin bertiup sangat kencang. Baekhyun berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Ia tak membawa tongkat dan itu menyulitkanya untuk berjalan. Tubuhnya pun menggigil kedinginan. Ia mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya di bawah pohon besar. Tanganya dengan setia terus mengusap perut buncitnya yang terasa sakit sejak tadi.

Ia menangis pilu, kemana ia akan pergi ia tak mempunyai tujuan. Ia tak bisa hidup terlunta-lunta lagi dijalan seperti dulu. Sebentar lagi ia akan mempunyai seorang anak yang harus ia lindungi.

Ia menangisi nasipnya kini.

mengapa takdir begitu kejam padanya. Ia lelah terus menerus dipermainkan oleh takdir seperti ini. Yatim piatu, tak diinginkan, hidup sebatang kara, terlunta-lunta, diperkosa, hamil, tak dianggap oleh suaminya dan diusir seperti ini.

"mengapa kau kejam pada kami yeol...hiks..kau tega mengusirku saat aku mengandung anakmu yeol, hiks..kau menghukumku atas kesalaha yang tak ku lakukan yeol"

"hiks.. arrgghhkkk...sayang..hiks..apa kau juga sedih karena ayah membuang kita? hiks..hiks..ibu akan menjagamu sekuat tenaga ibu sayang, bertahanlah..akkkkhhhhhh"

Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan. Perutnya terasa dicengkram kuat. pinggangnya sakit,

"akkkhhhh..."

DUG

DUG

bayi didalam perutnya menendang dengan sangat keras. Tuhan apa ia akan melahirkan sekarang?

5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

"ibu...Chanhyun pergi dulu ne..Ibu dirumah saja nanti Chan akan pulang dengan uang yang banyak"

Ujar bocah kecil itu sambil membuat lingkaran besar ketika mengucapkan kata" banyak".

Ia menghadap kearah wanita buta didepanya dan berpamitan.

"Channie akan pergi menyemir lagi?"

tanya wanita buta itu.

"ne...doakan Channie ya bu..supaya hari ini Channie dapat uang banyak dan kita bisa membeli makanan"

"Channie...mengapa Channie bekerja lagi sayang. Channie masih kecil, bahaya kalau channie bekerja. Ibu bisa mencari uang untuk kita. Biar Ibu saja ya yang bekerja,Channie dirumah saja"

Si wanita buta berusaha membujuk sang anak. ia mengelus rambut sang anak perlahan. Ia tak tega jika harus melihat anaknya bekerja diusia yang baru menginjak 5 tahun. Seharusnya diusianya yang seperti ini Ia habiskan untuk bermain, bukan malah bekerja menjadi tukang semir sepatu di pinggiran jalan dan pasar-pasar.

"tak apa, Channie senang bantu ibu. Kalau ibu sendiri yang bekerja nanti ibu capek, kalau ibuk capek ibu bisa sakit. Channie tak mau ibu sakit."

Chanhyun nama anak itu memeluk ibunya dengan sayang. Hanya sang ibu satu-satunya yang ia miliki didunia ini dan ia tak mau membuat sang ibu sakit dan lain sebagainya. Ia akan menangis bila melihat ibu nya kelelahan bekerja dan kemudian sakit. Ia sangat menyayangi sosok wanita ini meskipun banyak yang mengejeknya karena mempunyai ibu buta.

pemikirnya sudah dewasa di umurnya yang menginjak 5 tahun.

"Channie bermain saja ya sama teman-teman. Tidak usah kepasar"

"tidak Chan tidak suka main sama mereka, mereka selalu mengejek ibu. Chan tidak suka bu..lebih baik Chan bekerja membantu ibu saja agar kita bisa mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk Chan masuk sekolah nanti. ia kan bu?"

Mata anak itu berbinar ketika menyebut kata"sekolah" dan Baekhyun nama wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

Ia wanita miskin, yang tinggal digubuk reot bersama anaknya. Mampukah ia menyekolahkan anaknya ini yang sangat ingin sekolah?

Baekhyun mencoba memberikan senyum meyakinkan pada sang anak.

"Ne..nanti ibu akan mencari uang yang banyak ya agar Chanhyun bisa sekolah seperti teman-teman yang lain"

"yeee...makasih bu. Chan pergi dulu ya bu, anyeong"

Channie berpamitan, mencium tangan sang ibu dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati sayang"

tak ada jawaba apapun, karena Baekhyun mengucapkanya dengan lirih.

"Apakah kau mengingat kami Chan? Chanhyun, anakmu dia tumbuh menjadi sosok sang sangat mengangumkan, Chanhyun, nama anakmu yang selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu Chanyeol-ah.. apakah kau tak ingin melihat anakmu Chan? anak yang dulu sangat kau benci dan tak kau anggap.

Bagaimana ini Chanyeol-ah..Chanhyun ingin sekolah..bagaimana caranya agar aku mewujudkan impian sederhananya Chanyeol ah? "

Baekhyun bergumam dengan lirih ketika mengingat sosok itu. sosok yang menebarkan segala kesakitan dalam dirinya. air matanya mengalir dipipi yang terlihat semakin tirus itu.

TBC

MAAF KALAU CERITANYA MAKIN NGAWUR DAN TAK SEPERTI YANG KALIAN HARAPKAN.

REVIEW JUSEOO??


	5. Chapter 5

Love A Blind Girl Chapter 5

MainCast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun,Park Kyungsoo, Park ChanHyun.

Genre : Family, Romance, Marriage life, sad.

Rating : Temukan sendiri.

Hati-hati typo bertebaran.

HAPPY READING

5 TAHUN LALU

5 Tahun lalu, ketika Byun Baekhyun seorang gadis buta yang memiliki nasip memilukan, diusir secara paksa oleh suaminya Park Chanyeol atas kesalahan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia lakukan, diusir dalam keadaan hamil besar ditengah guyuran hujan dan angin kencang tanpa tau arah tujuan.

5 tahun lalu, Byun Baekhyun sendirian ketika diusir dan dibuang begitu saja. Dengan keadaan perutnya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan kala itu ia terduduk sendiri di sebuah pohon besar pinggir jalan, dengan beribu rasa sakit dihati dan perutnya yang terus menghujam.

Menggeram tertahan menahan sakit yang teramat dalam guyuran hujan deras tanpa ada seorangpun yang mau menolong membuat Byun Baekhyun hampir putus asa. Namun sekali lagi, demi anak dalam kandunganya ia bertahan agar tidak menyerah.

hampir 1 jam berjuang melawan rasa sakit diperutnya itu sendiri, ternyata tuhan tak tidur.

Sosok Kang Ahjussi, sosok yang memberikanya kehidupan layak beberapa tahun silam, ternyata kini tuhan pula yang mengirimkan Kang ahjussi sebagai penolongnya lagi-dan lagi.

Kang Ahjussi yang kala itu pulang sehabis bekerja, tak sengaja melihat seorang wanita hamil yang tengah kesakitan dipinggir jalan sepi itu. Dengan rasa kasian dan penasaran ingin membantu, Kang ahjussi berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

Sungguh, alangkah terkejutnya pria paruh baya itu ketika melihat sosok yang kesakitan itu adalah sosok yang ia tolong beberapa tahun yang lalu, sosok yang telah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri, sosok yang ia lepas beberapa bulan lalu atas suatu kejadian yang menimpa sang anak.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya Kang ahjussi ketika ia kembali dipertemukan dengan sosok yang sangat dikasihinya ini dalam kondisi yang seperti itu, sendirian,kehujanan, dan kesakitan. Bukankah anaknya ini seharusnya berada dirumah megah keluarga Park? Keluarga yang telah menjadikanya anaknya ini menantu beberapa bulan lalu? tapi mengapa ia menemukan sang anak dalam kondisi seperti ini?

Dengan rasa panik yang bercampur rasa bingung, Kang ahjussi membawa Baekhyun kerumah sakit terdekat untuk segera mendapatkan perawatan.

Dirumah sakit, Kang Ahjussi seolah tertimpa ribuan batu besar tak kasat mata, ketika sang dokter kandungan mengatakan bahwa Byun Baekhyun harus melahirkan diusia kandungan yang baru menginjak 7 bulan karena ketuban yang sudah pecah cukup lama sehingga takut memperparah kondisi bayinya.

Bukan hanya itu, Byun Baekhyun harus melakukan operasi cecar dikarenakan kondisi tubuhnya yang tak memungkinkan melahirkan normal serta kondisi bayi yang sejak awal memang dalam kondisi lemah.

Dengan segala rasa kepanikanya, Kang ahjussi menyetujui operasi itu. Operasi dilakukan, Bayi Byun Baekhyun berhasil dilahirkan. Bayi laki-laki dengan kondisi yang sehat dan selamat, meski berat bayi merah itu sangat kecil tak seperti berat bayi normal pada umumnya.

Beberapa hari berada dirumah sakit, Byun Baekhyun tersadar dan ia mengetahui kalau Kang ahjussi orang yang dulu pernah menolongnya kini kembali menolongnya. Sungguh mulia hati pria paruh baya itu.

Byun Baekhyun, akhirnya menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Perlakuan buruk sang suami dan keluarganya. Siksaan yang selalu datang bertubi-tubi.Dan perlakuan buruk lainya. Hal itu cukup membuat Kang ahjussi menggeram marah dan melayangkan berbagai sumpah separah pada keluarga bangsawan itu.

Kang ahjussi menangis pilu. Menangisi nasip tragis yang menimpa sang anak. Meski Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupnya namun ia tau, anak seperti Byun Baekhyun yang ia temui saat sang anak meminta belas kasihanya agar diberi makan beberapa tahun silam itu adalah anak yang baik. Hanya jalan hidupnya saja yang terlalu buruk. Sehingga banyak orang diluar sana yang ingin menyakitinya.

Beberapa hari setelah Baekhyun dinyatakan pulih, Kang ahjussi membawa Baekhyun dan bayinya untuk ikut serta tinggal bersamanya.

Bukan tempat seperti yang dulu pernah ia tempat bersama Baekhyun. Namun tempat yang cukup jauh. Kang ahjussi membawa Baekhyun beserta bayi yang baru berusia 7 hari itu ke Busan.

Kang Ahjussi membawa Baekhyun kesana agar sang anak dapat terlepas dari segala beban hidup yang membelenggu. Membawa Baekhyun untuk memulai kehidupan baru disana dan melupakan segala masa-masa menyakitkan diseoul.

Mereka tinggal disebuah rumah kecil padat penduduk di Busan. Tinggal dirumah kecil dengan penuh kesederhanaan namun penuh kebahagian dengan si kecil Chanhyun. Nama bayi yang diberikan Baekhyun pada bayinya itu.

Kang Ahjussi banyak membantu Baekhyun dalam mengurus Chanhyun dalam kondisi tak bisa melihat. Namun naluri seorang ibu lah yang membuat Baekhyun mampu melakukan semua dengan baik dan benar. Mulai dari memandikan, mengganti pakaian, menyusui si buah hati, menimang sang buah hati, dan masih banyak lainya.

Tak hanya Kang Ahjussi, Baekhyun juga bertemu sosok baru disana. Oh Sehun, Seorang lelaki berusia 23 tahun, tetangga baru Baekhyun disana.

Mereka berteman sangat akrab, Bahkan Sehun juga sering membantunya kala Kang ahjussi tidak berada dirumah.

5 tahun mereka hidup disana, dengan segala kebahagiaan dan kesedihan ia lalui disana.

3 tahun umur Chanhyun. Sang bayi yang terlahir dengan berat badan kurang itu tumbuh menjadi sosok yang sangat tampan dan menggemaskan Mirip sekali dengan sosok yang berada jauh disana. Chanhyun merupakan hidup baru seorang Byun Baekhyun, nyawa bagi Byun Baekhyun, alasan Baekhyun bertahan.

5 Tahun berlalu, Kang ahjussi. Lelaki paruh baya yang baik hati itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya 4 tahun lalu.

Tuhan mengambilnya karna mungkin tugasnya untuk menjaga Baekhyun dan sang cucu teleh selesai.

Setelah kematian Kang Ahjussi, Baekhyun hanya hidup berdua bersama sang anak Chanhyun dirumah kecil peninggalan Kang ahjussi.

Namum bukan berarti selamanya ia akan sendiri. Karna ada sosok Oh sehun yang selalu membantunya dalam kondisi apapun. Baekhyun dan Chanhyun sudah menganggap Sehun seperti keluarga mereka sendiri begitu pula sebaliknya.

CHAPTER 5

LOVE A BLIND GIRL

"Kalian dimana?"

Suara gumaman lirih terdengar dari sosok pria bertubuh tegap yang tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

Berbicara pada angin yang bertiup dengan pandangan yang menewarang jauh.

"Aku merindukan kalian, pantaskah aku merindukan kalian?"

gumamnya lagi.

Drrrtt

Drrrrtttt

Drrrrrttt

Suara deringan ponsel menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

PAK LEE

"Ne yeoboseo"

"Ne, Pak Lee. Siapkan saja semua keperluan untuk besok. kau berangkatlah dulu. Aku masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan jadi aku akan berangkat besok pagi."

"Tak apa, aku bisa menyetir sendiri. Tenang saja"

"Ne sampai bertemu di Busan Pak Lee"

PLIP

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar tak lupa menutup jendela balkon.

Malam ini ia harus istirahat lebih awal, karena besok ia akan melakukan perjalanan ke Busan.

Acara pernikahan sang kakak Kyungsoo dengan seorang pengusaha dari Busan.

Chanyeol bersandar dikepala tempat tidur sembari tanganya terjulur mengambil bingkai foto yang sejak benerapa tahun lalu ia letakkan di nakas sampik tempat tidrunya.

Foto seorang gadis berpenampilan sederhana dan foto hasil USG seorang bayi yang ia tempel jadi satu pada bingkai itu.

"Kalian dimana? aku sangat merindukan kalian. Apa kau tumbuh menjadi sosok yang tampan atau cantik nak?"

Tak ada jawaban dari sosok itu, hanya suara keheningan malam yang terdengar.

"Maafkan aku, aku menyesal. Sungguh. Kalian dimana? kembalilah. Aku membutuhkan kalia"

Chanyeol menatap nanar seorang yang ada dibingkai foto itu. mengelus kaca bingai foto itu perlahan.

"Dia pasti sekarang menjadi anak yang mengangumkan bukan? siapa namanya? Bagaimana rupa anakku sekarang? hiks...aku ingin sekali melihatnya. memeluknya, menciumnya dan memberikan kasih sayang padanya."

Satu isakan lolos dari bibir Chanyeol. Inilah kebiasaan yang rutin ia lakukan sejak beberapa tahun silam. Berbicara dengan orang yang amat ia rindukan melalui sebuah bingkai foto. Bercerita banyak dengan sosok yang ada didalam foto tersebut dan akan berakhir dengan ia yang terisak pelan.

"Apa dia merepotkan mu? apa dia membuatmu kelelahan karena menjaganya sendiri? bagaimana rasanya bisa merawat " dia" eoh? dia rewel atau tidak? dia suka mainan apa? sudah seperti apa dia sekarang?"

"Dia...pernah menanyakan keberadaanku tidak?"

Ada nada ragu saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Apa ia keberdaanya pantas dicari oleh sosok dalam USG itu? setelah berpuluh-puluh kata-kata keji yang ia ucapkan untuk sosok hitam putih itu? bahkan dulu ia menolak tegas untuk mengakui keberadaan bayi itu. Hey..dimana urat malu mu Park Chanyeol?

Bahkan dulu dirinyalah yang tega mengusir 2 orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu. Membuang jauh sosok itu dari kehidupanya. Dan kini Ia menyesalinya.

"Dia sudah 5 tahun kan? aku selalu merayakan ulang tahun anak kita meskipun aku sama sekali tak tau ia lahir pada hari, tanggal, dan bulan apa. Aku selalu mengumpulkan hadiah disetiap ulang tahunya. Sungguh ayah yang bodoh."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris ketika mengingat segala kebodohanya selama ini. Ya dia bodoh, dia memang Bodoh.

"Dia pasti sudah akan masuk bangku sekolahkan? dimana dia akan sekolah? dia..pasti tampan/cantik ketika memakai seragam sekolahnya. Apa..suatu saat aku juga bisa melihatnya memakai seragam sekolah? mengikatkan tali sepatunya ketika ia butuh bantuan? mengantar dan menjemputnya ketika ia sekolah? memberikan pelukan hangat ketika ia memperoleh prestasi yang membanggakan disekolahnya? apa aku bisa?"

"Aku selalu mencari kalian. Tapi tak kunjung menemukan kalian. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah tak sanggup memikul dosa ini terlalu lama. aku...ingin meminta maaf padamu Baek. Baekhyun."

"Kembalilah..."

Percakapan itu akhirnya di tutup dengan ucapan lirih dari Chanyeol. Ia terlihat mulai memejamkan matanya dengan bingkai foto yang masih dipeluknya erat. Seolah olah benda berharga dalam hidupnya itu akan dicuri orang lain.

Seorang Park Chanyeol yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang.

Dulu, Park Chanyeol dengan sikapnya yang kejam, kasar,dan arogan kini hilang entah kemana.

Yang ada hanya Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Park Chanyeol yang akan menangis ketika malam menjelang, menangis karena rasa menyesal dan rindu yang tak tertahankan pada sosok dimasa lalunya. Sosok yang pernah ia sakiti lahir maupun batin. Bahkan ia juga menyakiti seseorang yang belum terlahir didunia ini.

Park Chanyeol didepan banyak orang mungkin ia akan menunjukkan sikap kaku dan aroganya namun ketika mengingat sosok itu semua topeng yang ia gunakan itu akan runtuh, berubah menjadi wajah sendu syarat akan kesedihan.

5 Tahun sudah berlalu. Dan bolehkan ia mengatakan menyesal atas perbuatanya dulu pada sosok yang telah ia sakiti? 5 tahun lalu setelah ia tersadar akan kesalahanya. Kesalahanya yang tega menyia-nyiakan wanita berhati suci, yang mau ia perlakukan semena-mena, ia hina, ia bentak , bahkan ia pukuli.5 tahun lalu, setelah Kyungsoo sang noona menyadarkanya akan semua perbuatanya yang keliru dan keterlaluan,lambat laun ia mulai tersadar wanita itu begitu berarti. Ia tersadar betapa pentingnya kehadiran wanita itu setelah ia membuangnya.

Wanita yang hamil karena perbuatan bejatnya. Wanita yang tak memiliki salah dan dosa apapun namun harus ia hancurkan hidupnya, merenggut harta berharga wanita itu dengan paksa.

5 tahun lalu, ia mulai tersadar kalau wanita itu tak seburuk yang ia fikirkan. Wanita itu hanya korban dari kebencian orang-orang disekitarnya. Dia sadar, dia Park Chanyeol hanya dimanfaatkan orang-orang sekelikingnya untuk melampiaskan kebencian pada sosok itu. Sosok yang tak memiliki salah apapu. pada mereka namun begitu dibenci pula oleh mereka.

Kini yang ada hanya penyesalan seorang Park Chanyeol.

5 tahun tak henti-hentinya ia mencari sosok itu. Puluhan anak buah telah ia sebar untuk mencari orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya itu. Namun selalu kata nihil yang ia peroleh selama ini. Apa ini hukuman dari tuhan untuknya?

"Habiskan sarapanmu Channie. Kau kemarin hanya sarapan sedikit kemudian malam harinya kau mengeluh perutmu sakit nak"

Nasihat seorang Ibu pada sosok anak kecil yang dipanggil Channie itu.

"Iya ibu..maafkan Chanhyun, kemarin itu Chanhyun buru-buru bu. Kalau kesiangan maka pelanggan yang ingin menyemir sepatunya juga akan sedikit dan Chanhyun tak akan pulang bawa uang banyak" ujar Chanhyun sampil menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun, wanita buta itu mengelus sayang rambut sang anak yang ada di sampingnya.

Kasian sekali anaknya ini, umurnya masih 5 tahun tapi sudah pandai bekerja keras untuk ibunya dan demi kehidupan yang di cita-citakan sang anak.

Ringankanlah jalan anaknya ini tuhan.

"Kalau Channie lelah. dirumah saja ya, Channie masih kecil bukan kewajiban Channie untuk mencari uang. Semalam juga Channie sakit perut. Ibu takut nanti Channie terkena mag sayang. Channie masih kecil"

"Tak apa ibu. Channie sudah sembuh kok. Tuh..lihat Channie makan banyak kan? Ibu tenang saja."

"Ya sudah habiskan makananmu, setelah itu kau baru boleh pergi"

"Siap kapten"

Baekhyun mengusap kepala anaknya dengan gemas. Andai saja tuhan mengijinkanya untuk melihat pasti ia bisa melihat seperti apa anaknya sekarang ini.

"Sudah selesai, Bu aku berangkat dulu ya. Muachh...aku sayang ibuuu"

Chanhyun berpamitan dengan mencium pipi sang ibu, setelahnya berdiri mengambil kotak semirnya dan mengalungkanya dileher kurusnya.

"Hati-hati Channie..pulanglah saat makan siang ne?"

"Ne ibu"

Baekhyun selalu khawatir bila Chanhyun pergi bekerja. Anaknya itu masih kecil dan harus berkeliling sendiri untuk mencari orang yang mau menyemir sepatunya. Jika uangnya sudah terkumpul maka akan segera diberikan pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun akan menangis ketika uang itu diberikan padanya bukan untuk jajan sang anak.

5 tahun umurnya, Chanhyun merupakan anak yang tegar dan juga pemberani. Banyak orang-orang disekitarnya yang selalu mengejek bahkan mencemooh nya anak haram, anak sial tak punya ayah,anak miskin, anak yang punya ibu buta. Namun tak pernah sedikitpun ia mengeluh pada Baekhyun meskipun Baekhyun sendiri sering mendengar orang-orang mengejeknya seperti itu.

Tentang ayah? dia tak pernah menyakanya pada Baekhyun karna ia tau Baekhyun pasti sedih bila ia membahas tentang ayahnya. Jika ia sakit maka sang anak barulah akan mengigau sepanjang malam memanggil ayah. Ia tak pernah iri dengan teman sebayanya yang menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang dengan keluarganya. Dengan ayah dan ibunya. Namun ia, Chanhyun dengan bangga akan berkata pada semua orang Chanhyun punya ibu yang sayang Chanhyun jadi untuk apa harus punya ayah juga? Ibu sudah cukup untuk Chanhyun. Kelak ayah pasti akan datang mencari kami.

"Chanhyun"

itu suara Sehun, tetangga dekat rumahnya.

Chanhyun berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar Sehun memanggilnya.

"Eoh paman Sehun? ada apa Channie mau kerja nih"

Sehun mengeluarkan kotak makanan dari dalam tasnya dan memberikanya pada Chanhyun.

"Ini, kau bawalah bekal makanan ini untuk makan siangmu. Karna paman tau pasti lagi dan lagi kau akan pulang setelah jam makan siang lewat. Jadi ayo bawa ini"

Chanhyun memandang kotak bekal itu sebentar kemudian tangan mungilnya terjulur mengambil kotak bekal itu.

"Terimakasih paman, paman Sehun baik deh. Nanti Channie akan memakanya."

Sehun mengacak rambut Chanhyun gemas.

"Iya bocah. Ingatlah pesan ibumu, hati-hati jangan pulang terlalu sore nanti ibumu khawatir. Kau kan selalu berbohong pada ibumu"

"Hyaa Channie tak pernah bohong. Kalau lagi banyak yang mau sepatunya Channie semir, aku jadi pulang terlambat paman jelek"

"ck...dasar anak nakal. Ya sudah sana cepat pergi. Hati-hati ya"

"Ne paman Channie pergi dulu"

Sehun menatap Chanhyun yang kian menjauh. Anak itu. Sehun menjadi saksi tumbuh kembangnya anak itu. Anak dengan semangat yang tinggi dan pejuang keras demi sang ibu. Sehun selalu memantau setiap aktifitas Chanhyun ketika berada diluar rumah karna siapa lagi yang akan memperhatikan dirinya selain sang ibu dan juga Sehun.

Sehun memang kadang memberikan bekal makanan untuk Chanhyun agar dia bisa makan ketika waktu makan siang. Dan akan dikembalikan setelah ia cuci.

Sehun jugalah yang selama ini membantu banyak sekali kebutuhan Baekhyun. Kadang memberinya makanan sampai dengan meminjamkan uang bila Baekhyun memerlukanya. Tak tega rasanya bila sosok seperti Baekhyun harua berjuang sendiri dibalik kerasnya hidup ini.

"Shiit..."

Chanyeol merutuk dirinya sendiri ketika ia terlambat menuju tempat dilangsungkanya pernihakan sang kakak.

Ia bangun terlalu siang, dan ketika dipertengahan jalan tiba-tiba saja jalananya macet karna perbaikan jalan. Kalau begini ceritanya lebih baik ia mengikuti saran pak Lee untuk berangkat tadi malam.

Setelah dikiranya jalanan tidak macet, Chanyeol mempercepat laju kendaraanya sambil sesekali menengok jam yang melingkar di tanganya. 15 menit lagi. Jika dia tidak segera sampai maka ia harus pasrah mendapatkan ceramahan dari seluruh keluarganya disana.

Chanyeol merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ketika ia hendak melihat ID yang tertera dilayar ponselnya itu tiba-tiba saja ada seorang anak kecil yang hendak berlari menyebrang tepat didepan mobilnya.

Chanyeol membelalakka matanya dan sontak saja ia mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak.

CIIIIITTTT

BUGGGGG

Terdengar dentuman keras dari depan mobilnya. Oh tidak apa dia menabrak anak itu?. Dengan terburu-buru ia turun dari mobilnya dan matanya membelalak ketika melihat seorang anak jatuh terserempet mobilnya.

"Kau bodoh Chanyeol". Rutuknya dalam hati.

Ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru menghampiri sang anak yang menunduk kesakitan.

" Ya tuhan. Nak kau tak apa-apa? Astaga tanganmu berdarah. Ayo sini nak biar ahjussi bantu"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh kurus anak itu dan membawanya ketepi jalan. Mendudukkan sang anak tepat didepanya, melihat seberapa parah luka yang dimiliki anak ini akibat ulahnya.

Sementara sang anak masih menunduk menahan sakitnya.

"Apa sakit ? ayo biar ahjussi bawa kerumah sakit ya?"

Sungguh Chanyeol benar-benar panik bukan main sekarang. Ia seolah olah tengah merasakan kalau anak yang kesakitan itu adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa ahjussi. Lukanya hanya kecil kok"

Ketika Chanyeol hendak memprotes sang anak entah mengapa pandanganya seketika terpaku ketika melihat wajah anak didepanya ini.

DEG

Wajah itu, ia seperti pernah melihat wajah itu. Wajah itu...mirip dirinya?

Entah perasaan apa ini, namun yang jelas hatinya berdenyut tak karuan ketika melihat wajah sang anak untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ahjussi..melamun?"

"A...ah tidak nak. Maafkan ahjussi. Ayo ahjussi bawa keruma sakit saja ya? lukamu sepertinya cukup dalam nak. Biar dokter yang mengobatinya ne? ayo"

Baru saja Chanyeol menjulurkan tanganya hendak menggendong sang anak. Si anak lebih dulu menahan tanganya.

"Tidak usah ahjussi, Channie tak apa. Jangan dibawa kerumah sakit Channie tak punya uang untuk membayarnya nanti."

Raut panik diwajah Chanyeol sedikit luntur digantikan dengan tatapan mata yang menatap kasian sang anak.

"Jangan pikirkan soal uang. Yang penting lukamu harus diobati dulu. Ahjussi yang akan bertanggung jawab karna ahjussi yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini. Ayo"

Tanpa menunggu perintah selanjutnya, Chanyeol bergegas menggendong sang anak dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil.

Tak lupa Chanyeol juga memasukkan barang yang dibawa sang anak itu kedalam mobilnya.

Persetan dengan acara pernikahan itu dan omelan keluarganya nanti.

RUMAH SAKIT

"Akhhh sakit.."

Cicit Chanhyun ketika seorang Dokter membersihkan luka pada tanganya.

Chanyeol masih setia disamping sang anak. Mengusap rambut Chanhyun pelan dan sesekali pandanganya menatap kearah luka yang sedang diobati itu.

"Tahan sebentar ya nak. Dokter sedang mengobatinya."

"Hiks..hiks...ibu sakiittt"

Chanyeol bisa merasakan kalau anak didepanya ini tengah mati matian menahan diri agar tidak menangis karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang anak dan memeluknya perlahan. Entahlah nalurinya mengatakan untuk itu.

"Sakit sekali ya? kalau Channie ingin menangis tak apa. Menangislah kalau Channie kesakitan"

Ujar Chanyeol lembut.

Chanhyun mentap Chanyeol cukup lama. Setelah mendapatkan keyakinan dari mata yang ia tatap itu akhirnya tangis nya pun pecah.

"Huweeee...hiks...hiks...appoo...sakiiiit ibuuuu...huweeee"

Tangis Chanhyun kencang.

"Nah susah Channie. Lukamu sudah selesai dokter obati. Anak tampan harus berhenti menangis"

"Bagaimana dengan lukanya dok? tak ada suatu yang parah kan?"

Tanya Chanyeol berlebihan.

"Tidak tuan. Anda tenang saja. Ini hanya luka ringan, 2-3 hari juga lukanya akan mengering"

"Oh tuhan, syukurlah"

Chanyeol keluar dari rumah sakit itu dengan Chanhyun yang berada digendonganya. Mengalungkan lengan mungilnya pada lehen Chanyeol dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan lehen Chanyeol. Mungkin bila orang yang melihat, mereka akan mengira kalau kedua makhluk ini adalah pasangan ayah dan anak.

Entahlah yang Chanhyun rasakan ketika Chanyeol menggendongnya adalah rasa nyaman yang selama ini tak pernah ia dapat dari siapapun.

Chanyeol membenarkan menjalankan mobilnya perlahan meninggalkan area rumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan ia tak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang kearah Chanhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Maafkan ahjussi ya nak. Karena ahjussi kau jadi seperi ini."

Ujar Chanyeol membuka obrolan diantara mereka.

"Tidak papa. Chanhyun juga kurang hati-hati tadi saat nyebrang jalan. Jadi Channie gak lihat mobil ahjussi lewat"

"Chanhyun? apa itu namamu?"

"Ne...itu namaku ahjussi. Makasih ya udah obatin luka Channie"

"Iya Channie sama-sama"

jawab Chanyeol sembari mengusap kepala Chanhyun pela n.

Chanhyun? Nama itu seperti tak asing baginya.

Chanyeol melirik Chanhyun sebelahnya dan tersenyum pelan.

Wajah yang hampir seluruhnya mirip denganya? Rasa paniknya saat melihat anak itu terluka tadi? rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan saat menggendong sang anak? dan terakhir Nmanya Chanhyun? Bolehkah ia berharap tuhan kalau anak ini adalah...anaknya?

"Rumah Chanhyun dimana? biar Ahjussi antar Chanhyun pulang ya?"

Ekspresi wajah Chanhyun berubah menjadi panik ketika mengingat sesuatu. Astaga dia harus bekerja tapi mengapa ia bisa lupa akan hal itu?

"Anio..ahjussi. Channie tidak bisa pulang, Channie harus bekerja"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendapat jawaban Chanhyun yang membingungkan.

"Mwo? Bekerja?"

"Ne..Channie harus kerja. Ini sudah siang sekali. Ottoke??"

"Kau masih kecil nak. Kau bekerja apa?"

Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan rasa penasaranya.

"Penyemir sepatu. Chanhyun menyemir sepatu dipinggir jalan ahjussi"

"Mwo?"

"Dimana orang tuamu nak? kau masih kecil mengapa anak seusia dirimu harus bekerja eoh?"

"Orang tua Chanhyun cuma 1. Chanhyun cuma punya ibu didunia ini dan Ibu Chanhyun tak bisa melihat ahjussi jadi kasian kalau ibi harus bekerja utuk Chanhyun, Chanhyun mau bantu ibu"

Sungguh miris hati Chanyeol ketika mendengar pengakuan polos dari sang anak. Entah mengapa ada rasa tak rela ketika melihat anak ini harus bekerja seperti itu.

Tapi tunggu, apa tadi katanya? Ibunya tak bisa melihat?

Sontak saja Chanyeol tersadar dengan 1 hal. Baekhyun juga tak bisa melihat dan saat itu dia juga hamil anaknya. Apa jangan-jangan. Mereka orang yang sama?

Apa benar Chanhyun itu...??????

"I...ibu Chanhyun tak bisa melihat?"

"Ne. Ibu Channie buta sejak Channie lahir"

Rasa hati Chanyeol semakin bergemuruh. Benarkah? benarkah itu dia? orang yang selama ini ia cari? Baekhyun? apa benar dia Baekhyun?

"Kotak bekalku..."

gumam Chanhyun ketika baru menyadari kalau kotak bekal yang ia bawa tadi pagi tak ada padanya.

"Oh...kotak bekal? maafkan ahjussi nak. Gara-gara ahjussi pula kau kotak bekalmu tadi berserakan dijalan."

Chanhyun menunduk sedih ketika menyadari hal itu. Itu kotak belaknya pemberian paman Sehun. Dan sekarang Kotak itu pecah.

Menyadari kesedihan si anak Chanyeol buru-buru mencoba membujuk sang anak.

"Ah...bagaimana kalau sebagai ganti karna Ahjussi telah merusak kotak bekal Chanhyun, Ahjussi akan mentraktir Chanhyun makan?"

"mwo? makan? ahjussi mau mentraktir Channie makan? benarkah?"

Tanya Chanhyun tak percaya. Selama ini tak ada orang yang mau mentraktirnya makan. Hanya paman Sehunnya yang terkadang melakukan itu.

"Ne, benar sayang. Ahjussi akan mentraktirmu makan sesukamu. Kau suka kan?"

"Ne...ne...Channie mau."

angguk Chanhyun semangat kearah Chanyeol.

"Hari ini, bagaimana kalau Channie tidak usah bekerja dulu? tangan Channie kan masih sakit. Pasti semakin sakit kalau dibuat untuk bekerja sayang"

"Tapiiii..."

"Masalah uang. Nanti ahjussi akan berikan uang pada Channie sebagai gantinya. setuju?"

"Ne ahjussi Channie setuju"

Sungguh kali ini Chanhyun benar-benar aneh. Jika biasanya ia akan menolak keras bila sang ibu atau paman Sehun menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bekerja sejenak maka kali ini, hanya dengan mendengar kalimat perintah Chanyeol sekali saja ia langsung mengangguk semangat. Bukan karna uang yang Chanyeol tawarkan, tapi lebih kepada hatinya yang merasa hangat dengan sosok lelaki dewasa yang baru ditemuinya itu.

Mereka makan siang disebuah restaurantmewah Busan.

Selama masuk kedalam restaurant tersebut Chanhyuh tak henti-hentinya menggelengkan kepalanya kagum melihat bangunan mewah itu. Ini restaurant atau istana? mengapa bagus sekali. Pikirnya polos.

Dan Chanyeol pun tak henti-hentinya terkekeh pelan saat melihat tingkah Chanhyun yang begitu lucu menurutnya.

"Ayo Chanhyun kita makan. Ahjussi sudah pesan banyak makanan untukmu"

Chanhyun menatap makanan yang tertata rapi dimeja. Berbagai jenis makanan terhidang disana dan dia tidak tau namanya satu persatu.

"Apa ini bisa dimakan? ini terlihat sangat indah ahjussi sayang kalau dimakan"

Tunjuk Chanhyun pada salah satu makanan.

"Hahaha...tak apa nak, makanan itu memang untuk kau makan. Ahjussi membelinya untuk kita makan"

"Pasti mahal ya ahjussi? Chanhyun belum pernah makan makanan seperti ini"

"Tak usah kau pikirkan masalah harganya, yang penting ayo cepat kita makan, kau pasti sudah sangat laparkan?"

"Ne ahjussi"

Chanhyun mulai menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

diikuti dengan Chanyeol. Selama makan siang itu berlangsung, pandangan mata Chanyeol sama sekali tak terlepas dari anak itu. Raut wajah itu, bentuk wajah itu, hidung, mata, alis, dahi, semuanya sama persis dengan dirinya. Hanya bibirnya saja yang berbeda. Bibir itu mirip...mirip siapa? diapun tak tau. Tapi yang jelas ketika menatap wajah itu ia seperti melihat ada dirinya dalam sosok kecil didepanya ini. Siapa sebenarnya kau nak??.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Chanhyun yang menyisihkan makanan kepinggiran piring.

"Ada apa denga udang itu Chanhyun? kau tak suka udang?"

"Aniya...Channie memang tak suka udang ahjussi, Channie alergi udang"

DEG

Alergi udang?

Mengapa bisa sama seperti dirinya? Entah mengapa perasaan ini semakin menguat. Tuhan bolehkah aku berharap?

"Kau sama seperti ahjussi ya, ahjuss juga tak suka udang"

"woaaahh benarkah?"

"Iya sayang ahjussi tak suka. Maaf ya ahjussi tak tau kalau kau alergi udang juga. Kalau ahjussi tau ahjussi tak akan memesanya untukmu sayang"

"Ne tak apa ahjussi"

"Oh ya...ahjussi ini sepertinya bukan orang Busan ne?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Entah, jika Channie lihat ahjussi memang bukan orang Busan. Ahjuss tampan sekali "

"Hahaha kau memujiku nak? iya aku memang bukan dari Busan tapi ahjussi dari Seoul"

"Seoul? wahhh ahjussi pasti orang kaya ya karna dari Seoul?"

Chanhyun membelakakkan matanya lucu.

"Tidak juga. Ahjussi bukan orang kaya nak. Ahjussi sama sepertimu"

jawab Chanyeol merendah.

"Tidak, ahjussi berbeda dengan Channie. Ahjussi keren, bajunya bagus dan harum. Sementara Channie tidak. Lihatlah Channie tak keren, baju Channie sudah ada yang bolong, Channie juga pasti bau kan ahjussi?"

Chanyeol menatap sendu anak didepanya ini.

Hatinya seperti diremas kuat saat mendengar perkataan polos si anak.

"Tidak. Chanhyun sama seperti ahjussi. Chanhyun tampan seperti ahjussi bahka Chanhyun lebih tampan daripada Ahjussi Chanhyun juga tak bau. Ahjussi suka saat Chanhyun peluk Ahjussi tadi"

"Benarkah? "

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban.

"Maafkan Chanhyun ne ahjussi. Tadi saat Chanhyun dirumah sakit Chanhyun memeluk ahjussi sangat erat padahal kita baru ketemu"

"Tak apa sayang. Ahjussi suka. Kapanpun kau mau ahjussi menggendong dan memelukmu seperti tadi ahjussi siap kok"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya sayang."

Chanyeol tak bisa mengantarkan Chanhyun sampai kedepan rumahnya karena sang ibu sudah menelfonya sejak tadi memintanya untuk segera datang. Jadilah sekarang ia hanya mengantarkan Chanhyun sampai didepan gang sempit menuju rumahnya.

"Kau tinggal disini nak?"

Tanya Chanyeol ketika melepaskan sabuk pengaman pada Chanhyun.

"Ne. Rumah Chanhyun masuk kesana"

Tunjuknya pada sebuah gang sempit.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu kembali"

"Ahjussi mau ketemu lagi sama Channie?"

" Tentu saja"

"Kalau ahjussi mau ketemu Channie,ahjussi datang saja kepinggir jalan besar itu atau didepan pasar yang kita lewati tadi. Channie biasa menyemir disana"

Chanyeol duduk menghadap Chanhyun dan mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Jika kau lelah. Jangan bekerja ya? kasian kau masih kecil Chanhyun"

"Jika Chanhyun tak bekerja. Channie tak akan bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk sekolah ahjussi"

Sungguh miris hati Chanyeol mendengarnya. Jika benar kecurigaanya ini benar. Maka ia akan merasa sangat berdosa sekali.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celana kainya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak dari dompetnya. Mungkin jika hanya untuk ganti rugi itu terdengar sangat berkebihan bahkan bisa digunaka anak itu untuk makan 1 bulan.

"Ini untukmu, sebagai ganti karna ahjussi tak sengaja melukaimu tadi. Ambillah"

Chanhyun tak langsung mengambil uang tersebut. Ia memandang Chanyeol dan uang itu secara bergantian.

"Ini banyak sekali ahjussi. Chanhyun tak bisa menerimanya"

"Ambillah untukmu dan ibumu nak. Tak ada penolakan, ahjussi memaksa"

Chanyeol meletakkan uang itu digenggaman Chanhyun. Menangangguk pelan ketika melihat keraguan dimata sang anak.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Bermainlah dengan temanmu yang lain. Gunakan uang ini untuk apapun yang Channie mau heum?"

" Ne ahjussi. Terimakasih. Ahjussi baik sekali sama Channie. Boleh Channie peluk ahjussi?"

Tanpa jawaban Chanyeol merentangkan tanganya agar Chanhyun bisa masuk kedalam pelukanya.

Hangat...

Rasanya hangat ketika ia memeluk anak ini.

Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Chanhyun singkat kemudian melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Masuklah. Ibu mu pasti sangat khawatir padamu, lain kali ahjussi akan menemuimu lagi"

"Ne ahjussi. Channie pergi dulu ne. Bye.."

Chanyeol melambaikan tanganya pada Chanhyun. Menatap tubuh mungil yang mulai menghilang dibalik gang sempit itu.

Andai saja Ibunya tak henti-hentinya menelfon pasti ia akan kerumah Chanhyun dan melihat siapa sosok ibu Chanhyun itu. Untuk memastikan semua kecurigaanya.

Ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya ketujuan awalnya.

TBC

HOLAAAAA author up dengan Love A Blind Girl.

Ada yang nungguin ff ini?*Gak

Makasih buat reader yang setia menanti ff ini.

Semoga Chapter ini tak mengecewakan. Chapter depan kyknya Chanyeol tau siapa Chanhyun*nahloh...

Oke deh yang mau next chapter, janga lupa tinggalin jejak juseoo


End file.
